The Torment Of Tantalus
by Luki Dimension
Summary: [Pregame] When Baku finds himself outsmarted by a seven year old thief with a tail, he's not happy. Will he teach the runt not to cross the leader of Tantalus, or will Zidane be the one laughing?
1. A new face in town

Now updated! After being bored to tears and trying to avoid finishing off a report for Uni (shudders), I ended up taking a look at my old favourite and correcting some age old mistakes in the first couple of chapters. Enjoy!

None of these characters are mine! Every one of them belongs to Final Fantasy 9 and Squaresoft, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

The Torment of Tantalus 

Chapter 1

* * *

The rain was bucketing down as the boy bolted towards the entrance of Lindblum, his head covered by the hood of his cloak. As he finally reached the dark tunnel that was the entrance, he slumped against the wall to rest. It was near midnight, and the rain had kept everyone inside, leaving him completely alone. 

Sighing in relief, the boy removed his cloak, revealing a mess of blond hair, and oddly enough, a tail.

As he started to wring out his black cape, he walked over to the end of the tunnel, and peered out into the business district of Lindblum.

The rain showed no signs of stopping, and the boy decided that the tunnel was better than nothing. There was no point in starting his 'debut' with a cold.

Ignoring the dampness of his cape, he laid it in a corner, and curled up on the makeshift blanket.

"Tomorrow, Master Thief Zidane will strike again" he laughed, before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Will you wimps hurry it up!" shouted Baku to the younger members of Tantalus, who were trailing behind the large man. "It'll be dark before we get back to Tantalus Headquarters at this rate. AND we still have to get ready for that performance of 'I want to be your Canary' tonight!"

With that, Baku resumed walking towards the Air cab station, leaving Blank, Marcus and Cinna behind.

"E-Easy for h-him to say" Cinna wheezed, holding on to Marcus for support.

"He didn't h-have to climb t-through that s-stupid window an-and get chased b-by th-those stupid guards..."

Blank snorted. "Yeah. But can you imagine Boss doing all that? That would be a sight to see!"

"So w-why does h-he ge-get to c-carry the profits b-back?" wheezed Cinna. "I'm the . . . the one who s-stole them!"

"Why the heck did they stop chasing us anyway?" asked Marcus. "We got away with almost 5000 gil!"

Blank shrugged. "Two guards ran into them and said they had more important matters to deal with. Whatever that means."

Just then, the three of them hear a voice cry out, "Stop! You're under arrest!"

"Oh man! They found us again!" moaned Cinna. But when the three of them whirled round, expecting to have to face a swarm of Lindblum's 'finest', a small blur banged into Cinna, and skidded across the ground. Hesitating only to brush himself down, the boy bolted down the business districts road, and ran into the Air cab station, with three guards of Lindblum Castle in fast pursuit.

Blank, Marcus and Cinna blinked, wondering what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" asked Cinna.

"Did that kid have a tail?" wondered Marcus.

"Who cares?" Blank replied. "I just wanna know what he could he have done to get the palace guards to chase him..."

* * *

Baku stamped his foot in annoyance as the air cab took off without him. As much as he trusted the three young members of Tantalus, he was worried about them taking an air cab alone. They were like sons to him. 

The man smirked. Not that he'd ever tell THEM that! He'd just say he missed the last cab.

At that moment, Baku felt something brush against the back of his leg. Looking down, he noticed a blonde boy with a large bag slung round his shoulder, crouching behind him, eyes focused on the entrance to the station.

Following his gaze, Baku turned to see three guards run up the steps and look around the room.

"Nuts! He must have gotten on that last cab!" shouted one of the guards.

One of his friends turned to Baku, and the man could feel the kid tense up. "Hey, did a kid with a tail get on that air cab?"

"Uh, Yeah! Some kid dashed on at the last minute" Baku lied, vaguely wondering what the kid had done.

The guards turned to each other. "Let's get over there!" one of them said, and the three of them ran out the entrance once again, just as another air cab pulled in.

When he could no longer see the guards, the boy stood up and faced Baku, his tail waving energetically.

"Thanks mister! I thought I'd never get rid of em.'"

Looking down at the kid, Baku laughed loudly. "HAH, HAH, HAH! No need to thank me! Just one good to deed from one thief to another!"

The boy put his hands on his hips, and twitched his tail in mock annoyance. "What makes you think I'm a thief?"

Baku laughed again. "Come on! The Palace guards don't go chasing pint sized kids for no good reason!"

"Hey! I'm not pint sized! And I'm no kid! I'm seven years and counting!"

Baku could only smile at the boy's annoyance. The tailed boy reminded him of Ruby, the only female member of Tantalus. Not much of a thief, but it stopped the guys from having to play the female leads in plays. She always got annoyed when people said she was 'a cute little girl' instead of a 'young lady'. He was almost scared at what would happen when she hit puberty.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. The names Baku, leader of Tantalus."

The boy smiled, recognising the name. "Oh. YOU'RE the infamous Baku. I'm Zidane, Master Thief!"

Then, as if deciding he'd stayed in one spot too long, Zidane started to look around, and spotted a window. Baku watched in surprise as the kid jumped onto its ledge with the ease of a cat, and opened up the latch. As the boy focused on the window, Baku noticed a small hammer latched to the boys belt beside a dagger sheath.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Baku.

Zidane looked up. "Those guards might still be out there. So I'll sneak out this way."

Baku frowned, his eyes still on the hammer. Where had he seen that tool before?

"That hammer looks familiar," he asked. "Where did you get it?"

Zidane held back a laugh and smiled cockily. "Oh . . . let's just say it was gift. Nice meeting you!"

And with that, the boy jumped through the window and ran down the street until he was out of Baku's sights. Baku made a mental note to keep an eye out for him again. Tantalus was always looking for new members.

But his train of thought was derailed as he heard a familiar voice wail at him.

"Boss! Boss!"

Whirling round, Baku saw Cinna running towards him, followed by Marcus and Blank.

"Something awful's happened" shouted a distraught Cinna, tears streaming from his glowing eyes.

"What? What is it now?" Baku asked the ten year old.

"Some kid was being chased by the Palace guards, and he slammed right into Cinna" started Blank.

"Yeah, and when he ran off, Cinna's hammer was missing!" finished Marcus.

"That little tailed punk!" squealed Cinna. "When I get my hands on him. . ."

Baku frowned. "Wait a minute. Did you say, "tailed punk?"

"Didn't you see him Boss?" asked Blank. "He ran into this station."

"Yeah" agreed Marcus. "He looked pretty young, and he had blonde hair, and a monkey's tail."

"Really?" Asked Blank. "I thought it was like a cat's."

"Blank, this is neither the time or the place. And it was definitely like a monkey's!"

"A cat's!"

Baku ignored them as he added up what little relevant information his boys had given him, and his eyes widened.

"Zidane." He whispered, before his hands fled towards the pocket he had stashed the 5000 gil Cinna had stolen. Not to his surprise, it was gone.

"That little runt must have taken it when he was hiding" growled Baku. "And no wonder that hammer looked familiar!"

* * *

Out in an abandoned alleyway, just by the synthesiser's shop in the Business District, Zidane was throwing the stolen gil in the air repeatedly, catching it in his hand. 

"I am just too good!" he laughed.

To be continued . . .


	2. Meet the wall

Ah, this feels better. Nostalgia always makes me feel good...

Still hate Ruby's accent though...

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Y-you were r-robbed!" shrieked Zenero, as he and his brother rolled around in hysterics. Boss, leader of the some of the greatest thieves in Lindblum, was robbed!"

"It's not funny!" shouted Cinna. "He stole my hammer! No one touches my hammer without my permission!"

As Zenero and Benero tried to recover, failing miserably, Blank leaned against the doorframe, tapping one foot repeatedly.

"Come on guys. We only have an hour to find him before we have to start the play. Cinna, you and me'll take the Theatre District; B and Z, you two take the Industrial District. Boss and Marcus are in the Business District."

"Okay" Benero agreed. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't find him!" moaned Benero, as he put on his costume for 'I want to be your Canary.' "It's like he disappeared into thin air!"

"He's good. I'll give him that" agreed Blank.

"Who's this ya'll talking bout?" piped up a familiar voice.

The two of them turned to see nine-year old Ruby walking up to them.

"A new member of Tantalus? Why havan't I been introduced?"

Blank snorted. "Yeah right! Some kid called Zidane stole Cinna's hammer and the gil we stole from some house in the Business District. We tried to find him, but he's disappeared."

Ruby giggled, no doubt snickering at the thought of their Boss being beaten at his own game.

"What's the little guy look like?" she asked.

"You'd know him if you saw him Ruby" answered Blank. "He's about seven years old, has blonde hair, and a tail."

"A tail?"

"Yup, weird huh?"

Ruby looked as if she was about to say something, but before she could, the three of them heard applause coming from behind the curtain. "Oops! That's my cue darlins.' Talk to ya'll later!"

"Darlins?" complained Benero.

Blank rolled his eyes. "Where does she get that accent?" he groaned. "Still, we'd better get ready too. I'm supposed to knock out the 'dalrlin' princess in this scene."

"We're there already!" complained Benero, and he ran in the other direction.

"Zenero! Where's my sword?"

* * *

The scene played without any slip-ups, but as Blank dragged 'Cornelia' off the stage, she opened her eyes, and whispered something to him.

"I saw him!"

"Huh? Saw who?" asked Blank, letting her go so she could stand.

"Zidane! He's in the audience. He winked at me from the front row! You never said he was cute!"

"What? Who's cute?" asked a voice.

The two actors turned to see Baku coming up towards him. Even though he was smiling, there was a slight tick in one eye, a reminder of his earlier anger.

"I saw that lil' thief Zidane in the audience!" repeated Ruby.

"WHAT! Are you sure?" shouted Baku, eyes widening.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. He had a tail, and blonde hair, and he had a hammer strung to his belt."

"CINNA!" Baku shrieked.

The boy quickly ran into view, glowering at his 'boss'. He'd almost had a heart attack from that yell. He was amazed nobody in the audience had complained.

But Baku just ignored the glare, and outlined his plan to Blank. "Blank! You and Cinna are the only ones free for the next few scenes, so get out there and get that pip-squeak! Understood?"

"Yes sir" the two replied, saluting, Tantalus style.

* * *

"I thought Ruby said he was in the first row" complained Cinna.

"She said he**was** there Cinna. He's probably long gone by now."

Cinna blinked, and grinned. "Don't be so sure" replied Cinna, pointing in front of him, malicious glee glowing in his eyes. "Look ahead."

Blank followed his friends gaze, and sure enough, Zidane was only a few metres ahead of them. The boy hadn't noticed them, as he was too busy lifting a wallet from the pocket of a spectator with obvious practice.

Too bad they were about to mess things up for him.

"HEY!" Cinna screamed. "I want my hammer back!"

Zidane spun round in shock, but unfortunately for him, so did the man he was trying to pickpocket, who was quick to act like every noble in that situation.

"What the? Hey! Guards!" he shouted.

Realising he was out of luck, Zidane bolted, leaving Blank and Cinna to chase after him.

* * *

Zidane cursed his luck as he darted past the nobles in the crowd, groaning at all the pockets left half open. Why was the first day in a new town always the hardest? It definitely wasn't as bad as Burmecia, but it was coming in a close second. He'd had to spend some of his newly stolen money on a room at the inn, since the guards were still looking for him, and some drunken idiot had tipped them off to his earlier accommodation. And when he had come to the 'I want to be your Canary' performance, hoping to steal more gil from rich nobles who could lose a little bit of weight, he found out that it was Tantalus performing it! And apparently, winking at the cute girl on stage had given him away. 

Still, he felt it had been the right thing to do. Sure, it had been risky to go so close to the stage, but he had a weak spot in his heart for girls. Specially the cute ones.

In an open area, Zidane was sure he could out run his pursuers, but the large crowd made it impossible to get away, and ugly and visor were catching up.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the two of them, mingling through the crowd easily. They obviously had no trouble manoeuvring in crowds.

In his panic to get away, Zidane kept his eyes on the two, hoping to lose them. Had he been smart enough to keep his eyes forward, he may have gotten away easily. But he didn't, and he turned his head round just in time . . . to hit the stone wall that surrounded the theatre. He slumped to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Ouch. That**had** to hurt" consoled Cinna as the reached the body.

Blank grabbed the unconscious kid's arms, and started dragging him back to the door by the stage.

"Just help me get him to Baku before he comes to."

* * *

Zidane must have hit the wall hard, because he was out cold throughout the rest of the play, and for three hours afterwards, before waking up to find himself tied to a chair in the Tantalus Hideout.

And he was not happy.

* * *

"HEY! Let me go! What I'd ever do to you? This is child abuse!" he shouted, trying to reach his precious dagger. Unfortunately for him, it was gone, along with his newly acquired hammer.

A voice boomed through the room.

"HAH, HAH, HAH! What did you ever do to us? You actually have the gall to say that?"

Zidane looked up to see Baku walking towards him. Looking round the room, Zidane saw the other members of Tantalus, including the two that had chased him. One was hugging a hammer, tears streaming down his face.

Realising who had him, Zidane sighed of relief.

"Oh, it's just you. For a minute there I thought you'd turned me over to the guards."

"**Just** us?" Baku screeched. "Kid, no thief steals from another thief. It's a code of honour! Once we're through with you, you're gonna wish we**had** turned you over to Lindblum's finest!"

Zidane ignored the comments. The odds were they'd just keep him tied up without food and water for a couple of days. And he'd had worse punishments than that. Instead, turned his attention to two other members going through his bag.

"Hey! Keep out of there! That's private property ya know!" he shouted.

Zenero and Benero paid no attention. "Here's our money" Benero stated, picking up a large pouch and emptying it. His eyes widened as the gil continued to fall.

"And half of Lindblum's too by the looks of it."

"Sweet!" Zenero crowed, picking out a necklace. "Boss you should check out some of the stuff he's got. This must be worth a fortune!"

Entranced by the necklace, Ruby came over to look at his findings, despite the tailed boy's ranting, and spotted something else glimmering in the bag.

"Hey, what's this pretty lil' thing?

All eyes were on Ruby as she picked up a strange looking pendant. A large crystal was its main centrepiece.

As his gaze hit the pendant, Baku chocked.

"Oh no... Don't tell me that's the FALCON CLAW!"

Zidane just looked at him. "The what?" he asked.

Baku shook off his original shock in order to glare at him.

"Kid, don't tell me you actually broke into Regent Cid's castle."

Zidane grinned. "So what if I did? Had some real nice stuff too, but when those stupid guards found me, I could only make with the pendant."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Baku went in a state of shock. Ruby waved her hand in front of his face. Not so much as a blink.

"I think you killed im'" she said, looking at the confused thief.

Zidane cocked his tail, along with his head, in genuine confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

Blank groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"At least now we know why the palace guards were chasing him."

Seeing nobody else was in any state to yell at their idiotic prisoner, Marcus found he had the honour of yelling at Zidane.

"Are you crazy? Even WE wouldn't think of stealing the Falcon Claw!"

He blinked. "Well... okay, maybe we'd think about it, but we'd never actually DO it! That 'pendant' is one of the regents, wait,**Lindblums** most prized possessions!"

"If we get caught with that thing here, we'll be hung on Lindblum's walls" Blank supplied.

Cinna had disappeared before the discussion, but now reappeared, carrying a bucket. Walking over to their still frozen Boss, he threw the bucketful of water onto him, drenching him from ear to foot.

"WHADDA'YA DO THAT FOR?" roared Baku, grabbing Cinna by the neck. Then remembered the earlier conversation.

He groaned, and let Cinna down, much to the boy's relief, and tried to formulate a plan.

"Okay, Ruby. You stay here and guard monkey boy over here. The rest of you come with me, and take that stupid claw with you. And Blank!"

"Yes Boss?" shouted the boy, saluting.

"Put Zidane's stuff in the chest over there" Baku motioned to a chest in the corner of the hideout. "We don't need it cluttering the place up."

"Gottit!" Blank answered, and much to Zidane's distress, put the bag and dagger in the chest, far away from Zidane.

"Hey" he protested, struggling with the rope. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!"

As everyone walked out the door, Ruby stood in the doorway, waving goodbye.

"See y'all later darlins!"

* * *

Zidane grinned at the girl's back. This 'Tantalus' thought they were so smart. They clearly didn't know who they were dealing with.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ruby's got it bad

Here it is, Chapter 3! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love knowing what people think, bad or good. Well anyway, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Gee, not much to do around here" moaned Ruby, as she brushed her hair. "Guess I'll go see how Zidane's doin.'"  
  
The girl walked into the main room of Tantalus' hideout. Zidane was still tied up, and looked miserable. Ruby couldn't resist going and cheering him up.  
  
"Aw, come on, it aint that bad darlin" she said, walking up to him.  
  
The boy looked up, and smiled at the girl. "I guess it could be worse. I could be being guarded by one of those knuckleheads. Instead, I get to spend the afternoon with the cutest girl in Lindblum."  
  
Ruby blushed at the comment. "Aw, stop that, you only want me to let you go."  
  
  
  
Zidane laughed. "Okay, I admit it, I DO want to be untied, but I wasn't lying about the cute part. He plastered another frown onto his face. "You couldn't let me up for a little while could you? It's just that, I'm so stiff. I just need to stretch for a little while."  
  
Ruby frowned. "No way! You'll just run off."  
  
Zidane pretended to think, then pretended to come up with an idea. "Hey, I know. You can keep my hands and feet tied up. That way, there is no way on earth I can get out without you catching me! Not that I'd want to run in the first place." He flashed a winning smile, to help convince her.  
  
Ruby seemed to like the idea. "Great. Ah, couldn't have come up with a betta one myself!"  
  
And with that, the girl started to untie the rope.  
  
  
  
One hour later.  
  
  
  
"Aw, you win again!" Ruby complained, as Zidane placed his Ogre card on the field. Zidane chuckled as he picked up Ruby's Goblin card.  
  
"I told you. I'm the champ at Tetra Master. Although, if you hadn't given me back my cards, I bet you would've beaten me."  
  
Ruby blushed again, and Zidane smiled cockily. In the last hour, he'd gotten the girl totally hooked on him. No girl could resist the seven-year- olds charm. At least not any he'd met.  
  
Her first mistake was listening to him in the first place. Sixty minutes, and he'd already gotten her to untie his hands, and open the chest where his stuff was. But he was pushing his luck, he needed to get out of there soon.  
  
Zidane smiled at the girl. "I'll tell you what, as a consolation prize, I'll make something for us to eat. Wadda ya say?"  
  
Ruby laughed. "Sure, why not darlin" then frowned. "But you can only hop with the rope.  
  
Zidane pretended to look disappointed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You know, I didn't want to steal from your boss. I had to . . ."  
  
Ruby looked at the boy, confused.  
  
"I'd love to be able to go wherever I want, whenever I want, but I cant. My parents abandoned me when I was little, and I don't remember anything about them, or where I come from. Stealing's the only way I can survive, you know?"  
  
Ruby was truly saddened by this. Sure, everyone in Tantalus were thieves and such, but at least they had each other. Zidane was all alone."  
  
"Maybe you could join Tantalus darlin" she said to him.  
  
Zidane laughed. "Somehow, I don't think everyone else would be too happy with that. That Cinna could was ready to roast me!"  
  
"Speaking of roast, I think I'll make something to eat." Ruby got up. Ahm not allowed to let you get completely untied, even though ah know you wont run away, but still. Besides, you won five times in a row. Ah have to do somethin.'"  
  
"If you insist" Zidane replied.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy waited till the girl was out the room, then hastily untangled the loose ropes around his feet. The idiots in Tantalus had tied him up good, but they'd forgotten another limb he had. His tail. Half an hour of working it behind his back had untied the knots, and now he was free as a baby chocobo.  
  
Zidane tiptoed over to the chest where his bag was. Hastily, he grabbed his stuff, and everything else that was in the chest.  
  
"Finders keepers" he whispered, and dashed out the room, before Ruby even realised he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow" complained Blank, as he trudged up to the Tantalus headquarters. "Who's dumb idea was this again?"  
  
Baku didn't even offer the boy a response. They'd spent the rest of the day attempting to get back into the castle, to return the Falcons Claw. However, after Zidane's recent escapade, the guards had added some extra safety measures, which Tantalus had unfortunately.had a run in with.  
  
"Yo Benero" muttered Genero, holding his brother for support. "Its times like this I want to go straight like Zenero."  
  
"Agreed" sighed Benero.  
  
Marcus was busy removing spikes from his arm. "How did they manage to get a herd Cactaur in there?"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky" muttered Cinna, rubbing a black eye. "At least you didn't run into the Bandersnatch."  
  
"Amen" agreed Blank. "Baku, can we please just kill Zidane" pleaded Marcus. "Or better yet, turn him over to the guards. Heck, we might even get a reward!"  
  
"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Baku shouted, obviously in a bad mood. And move it, I'm not getting any younger."  
  
"Well if you would just walk" complained Cinna, pushing the cart with very little enthusiasm. Baku had collapsed after their last attempt to get in. They were just lucky Benero and Genero were on good terms with the Pickle Cart Lady. Otherwise, they'd never get the large man they called Boss home.  
  
Finally, the six reached the door, and the cart drew to a stop. Baku moaned as he slid off the wooden cart, Benero and Genero, collapsed on it, taking up the space, and Marcus, Cinna, and Blank leant on each other for support.  
  
"At least we still have the kid" thought Baku, when he heard someone crying inside. "Ruby! Is that you?" he asked.  
  
The door opened, and a sobbing Ruby ran out. "Boss! Ahm so sorry! It was just that, well he was so nice, an."  
  
Baku groaned, and put his head in his hands. "Ruby, what happened, and please do not say the words Zidane got away."  
  
"Okay" she sniffled. "Um.the monkey tailed thief escaped?"  
  
Everyone moaned in union.  
  
"And that's not all darlins" Ruby looked uncomfortable. "He took everything in the chest too."  
  
"Why do I never catch a break?" moaned Baku to the sky. "All right, everyone, split up, we're going to find the rotten little punk, even if we half to search all night!"  
  
Cinna, Blank and Marcus groaned, and slid to the ground, unable to stay up any longer.  
  
"Oh get up you weaklings. Just think of what you're gonna do with him when you catch him."  
  
Cinna and Marcus relented, and somehow stumbled to their feet. Blank however, had a different opinion.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Moving" he stated. "In the short course of today, I have been chased by guards after breaking into a house, had to play a part in "I Want To Be Your Canary," chased a certain thief in a crowd, then hog-tied him. Then, had to attempt to break into Regent Cid's castle, and got attacked by everything varying from Catapults to Cactaur! THEN, had to drag a cart that reeked of pickles, halfway across Lindblum, with our 'fearless leader' in it! I have had enough! I am not moving from this spot. Nothing you say will make me!"  
  
Baku's eyes narrowed. "I happen to know that a certain someone's Namingway card was in that chest . . .  
  
"KILL!! KILL!!" shrieked Blank, jumping to his feet.  
  
"All right. Everyone split up, and that includes you Ruby!" Baku said, looking at the girl. "When you find him, try to catch him off guard. Now lets GO!  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zidane's loose again! I never give Baku a break do I? And it doesn't stop in the next chapter. Baku finally finds Zidane again, but unfortunately gets arrested in the process. Want to know more? You'll just have to wait! ^_^ 


	4. the arrest

Sorry this chapters so short! I'll try to make them longer from now on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been half an hour since Tantalus split up, and the sun was setting in the horizon. Baku had scoured the Theatre District, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tailed boy. However, luck was not on his side.  
  
The man sighed in frustration. Was it only a day since he had met Zidane? Seemed more like an eternity. Each member of Tantalus was exhausted, mentally and physically, and Zidane was proving himself to be one top-notch escape artist, as well as experienced thief. He didn't even want to know what he was like as a fighter.  
  
He headed towards the Air Cab station. "Maybe my boys had better luck" he murmured.  
  
  
  
It was pure dumb luck (or pure misfortune, depending on your view) what happened next. Baku had finished climbing the stairs of the station, when a blue and blonde blur crashed into him, sending them both down the stairs.  
  
"AGGHHH!!" shouted Baku. His cuts and bruises from earlier were getting company. Apparently the human cannonball that hit him was suffering too. He was shakily getting up, obviously dizzy But as he took a better look at the figure, Baku's eyes widened in shock. Zidane! What a stroke of luck!  
  
  
  
Zidane was still trying to see straight, when he felt a large rough hand grab him by the neck of his jacket. Instinctively, he started writhing and struggling, trying to get free.  
  
"Hey! Leggo!"  
  
Just then his captor opened his mouth, and a very familiar sound left it.  
  
"HAH HAH HAH! Well look at what I found."  
  
Zidane groaned as the face of Baku came into focus. He did not have time for this.  
  
"Look Baku, if you don't let me go, we'll BOTH be in deep water. I don't even have your stuff on me!"  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Baku scowled at the young boy. "I know several young thieves who have a bone to pick with you, and you're gonna."  
  
"Hey, is that Baku?"  
  
"I think it is. Now it makes sense!"  
  
Baku turned his head to the two unfamiliar voices. He went to a new level of fear as the palace guards descended on him.  
  
  
  
One of the guards smiled evilly. "So Baku, this must be your newest recruit eh?"  
  
"WHAT! No way. I wouldn't let this kid into Tantalus if you paid me!"  
  
The other guard laughed. "Yeah right, then how do you know him?"  
  
"Uh, well." Baku started. "Arrgg, he stole from me, okay?"  
  
The two guards stared for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Hah hah! Oh come off it. We're not that dumb!"  
  
"If you're going to lie. At least make it a believable one!" snorted the other.  
  
Baku growled. "I'm telling you this kid works on his own!"  
  
"Oh" the first guard raised his eyebrow, then darted forward. Baku was too busy holding on to Zidane to stop him as he grabbed something from the leader of Tantalus' pocket. "Then why are you carrying this?"  
  
Baku moaned. The Falcon Claw! He'd forgotten to take it out of his pocket! The guard must have seen the chain and grabbed it. How could this get any worse?  
  
The second guard smiled. "We've been wanting to get you locked up for some time now Baku. This is all we need. You're under arrest."  
  
Oh, that's how.  
  
"Not without a fight!" Baku exclaimed, dropping Zidane and grabbing his sword. He hated to let the punk go, but he didn't have many options at the time.  
  
Zidane however, seemed to have no plans for going anywhere. Drawing his dagger, he said, "they've been chasing me ever since I left your hideout. I'll help."  
  
Baku smiled despite himself, and turned to face his enemies, only to have a small ball hit him straight in the face. A moment later, one hit Zidane.  
  
The two guards watched as the two thieves coughed on the powder, and collapsed to the ground, fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, that was easy" said the first guard.  
  
"I know. I told you that those sleeping root bombs would come in handy!"  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 should (and emphasis on the 'should') be up pretty soon. Next chapter, Blank, Marcus, Cinna and co wonder what's happened to their boss, and Baku and Zidane are stuck with their biggest challenge yet, how to escape Lindblum Dungeons without killing on another! Watch this space! 


	5. Time to talk

Sorry I took so long to update, but I had something really important to write on my computer. Its not a fanfiction, but a story I'm going to 'attempt' to get published. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for it. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Marcus leaned against the wall, glancing at the clock every 30 seconds. Benero and Genero were consumed in a game of Tetra Master, Cinna was polishing his sword. Ruby was in another room, and Blank was hitting the wall with a small ball, creating a very annoying sound.  
  
"Bumph, bumph, bumph."  
  
"Will you knock that off already Bro?" shouted Marcus. "That sound is the most annoying thing since Oglops!"  
  
Blank frowned. "Someone's sure cranky."  
  
"Boss shoulda been back by now . . ." commented Cinna, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Maybe he found Zidane" called Ruby's voice.  
  
Marcus shook his head. "Maybe. But still . . ."  
  
He looked at the clock again. "What could be taking so long?"  
  
* * *  
  
"LEMMEEOUTLEMMEEOUTLEMMEEOUT!!" shouted Zidane, climbing the bars of his cell and shaking them furiously.  
  
"Give it a rest will you kid! They aint gonna let us out anytime soon" muttered Baku, sitting in a corner. The two had awoken only a few minutes ago, and realised their fate. Baku, deciding to wait for an opportunity to reveal itself, remained calm. Zidane however, had taken the more immediate approach.  
  
The boy snarled, and jumped off the bars. Crossing his arms, he scowled at the older man. "At least I'm TRYING to get out. Unlike a certain dead weight."  
  
"Dead weight? Kid, I know about fifteen different ways to turn YOU into a dead weight without moving. Watch who you insult."  
  
Zidane grimaced, and walked over to the other end of the cell. He fell to the ground with a small thud, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Besides" Baku continued. "I know these dungeons and the rules by heart. In about 2 hours, the guards will come to take us to the Regent."  
  
"How do you . . ." Baku cut him off.  
  
"I KNOW because I've been stuck in this stupid dungeon before. Granted, most of the times it was because one of my boys slipped up. Idiots."  
  
  
  
Zidane smirked. "Closest friends you've got huh?"  
  
"Wha . . ." now it was Baku's turn to be cut off.  
  
"I can tell from the way you talk and act around them. You're always putting em down, but you have this certain tone in your voice, that gives it away. Besides, if you meant what you say, they'd have dumped that Tantathingy ages ago. Wouldn't be surprised if you got caught beforehand cause you jumped in to help em."  
  
Baku smiled. "Very perceptive. Sounds like you've had experience with a gang before. And it's Tantalus. You know, like that weird chest that holds liquor on the outside, but you can't get into without the key. Just like us. We're always stealing something, right under the guards eyes, but they just can't seem to grab us. Well, with this small exception."  
  
"Whatever." Zidane shook his head. "Anyway, your wrong about me being in a gang. I've been alone long as I can remember. Always have been, always will be. At least, till I meet miss right.or miss right now. I'm not really that fussy."  
  
"Oh yeah, Ruby said you were a skirt chaser." Baku suddenly realised something. "Hey, when did we stop fighting and start talking?"  
  
Zidane blinked, realising the same thing. "Dunno."  
  
  
  
Baku sighed, and got up. Walking to the cell door, he peered out the barred window. "Well, its gonna be a while before the guards show up. Any ideas on how to pass the time?"  
  
"Zidane shrugged. How about telling me how you started that how Tanta.whatsit thing? I mean, a troupe of thieves pretending to be actors? How on earth did that work?"  
  
"For the last time, its Tantalus."  
  
Baku sat down. "I guess there's no harm in telling him" he thought. "I just hope the boys and Ruby are okay. Wait a minute, what am I talking about? Those runts are running around Lindblum with no supervision? Forget them, its Lindblum we have to worry about!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Marcus."  
  
"Yeah Bro."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
When their Boss had failed to turn up, Marcus had decided to go out and look for him. Baku had probably found the tailed thief Zidane, and Marcus was not one to let a chance of revenge slip by. However, he'd dragged the rest of Tantalus with him, and Blank, still exhausted from the days events, was ready to drop on the floor and sleep for the next five years.  
  
"Its not that bad darlin" consoled Ruby. "I feel jus fine!"  
  
"Yeah well you didn't spend the day falling down booby trapped stairs and fleeing from overgrown pink rabbits with teeth!" complained Cinna. "What I wouldn't give for a bed and my princess garnet doll."  
  
"Yeah well you cant" muttered Marcus. "Specially since your doll was in that chest."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Uh oh! Guards!" Benero said, running up to the group. He and Genero had gone ahead as lookouts.  
  
  
  
The young members of Tantalus ran into the shadows, and hid behind assorted barrels and items, as the two talkative guards walked past.  
  
* * *  
  
"At least we can relax tonight," one of them said.  
  
"You got that right" agreed the other. "With Baku and blondie locked up, this place is almost crime free! Too bad the Regent gets on too well with Baku to ever lock him up for good."  
  
"What about the other members of Tantalus?"  
  
"Hah! I wouldn't worry about them. They spent the whole day trying to get into the castle. Lets just say that after Spike and his family, and Baby Brahne got through with them, I'm surprised they could still walk!"  
  
"I cant believe you called that thing Baby Brahne. Okay, its on loan from Alexandria, but still."  
  
"What? You cant see the resemblance? Dye that Bandersnatch blue and you've got Queen Brahne! Looks more like her than the princess anyday."  
  
"I wont argue with you there."  
  
As the two walked off, Tantalus walked out of the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Baby Brahne!" Cinna shouted. "That's it, we've got to put our stealing up a notch. These guys have WAY too much time on their hands."  
  
"I have to admit" Ruby said. "It sure beats Fluffy."  
  
"Uh" started Marcus. "Was anyone actually listening to the beginning conversation? The part about Boss!"  
  
Blank smiled. "Of course we did! But Boss can take care of himself. And while the cats away . . ."  
  
"The mice will play!" shouted Benero and Genero in union.  
  
"Next stop, the bar!" shouted Cinna.  
  
  
  
Marcus stared his friends as they ran off. Then shrugged.  
  
"If you cant beat em, join em!" he said, and ran after the group, their injuries seemingly forgotten.  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's how I started Tantalus" finished Baku.  
  
"So that pirate kid was your first member?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Yeah. Marcus, followed by Blank" Baku answered. "Others have come and gone, but those two have stuck through everything. They're like brothers."  
  
Zidane smirked. "So Marcus has to play Mr Responsible when you're gone huh?"  
  
"HAH" said Baku. "Those idiots wouldn't understand the word responsible if it tap danced in front of them wearing nothing but the Falcon Claw. Marcus will pretend to act mature, but the minute he gets near a bar . . ." Baku shuddered. "Knowing my luck I'll return home to one heck of a hangover . . ."  
  
Zidane laughed. "So Marcus and co are the ale drinking bottomless pits I've been hearing about from pops."  
  
Baku frowned. "You know the bar owner?"  
  
"Course I do. Where do you think I've been hidi." Zidane stopped and threw a hand over his mouth.  
  
Baku laughed. "So that's where you've been disappearing to.  
  
Zidane shrugged. "I was going to stay there. But things have been.difficult."  
  
"How so?" asked Baku.  
  
"I've ticked off a lot of people in my search. They know I know pops, so that's the first place they look. I've had to hide in the inn most of the time."  
  
Baku frowned. "Search?"  
  
Zidane looked embarrassed. "Look, don't laugh or anything, but I'm searching for my hometown. I never knew my parents, and I've always had to steal in order to get anything. I figure if I find my Hometown, maybe I'll have somewhere to belong." Zidane sighed. "But it's impossible. All I know about it is a blue light. No one can find their home with just that."  
  
To Zidane's surprise, Baku started to laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" he complained. Baku stopped laughing, and smiled at the boy. "Zidane, if what I know about you is true, one thing I know is that you never give up. If you want to find your hometown, you'll find it. But you definitely need to sharpen up your people skills. Or you're not gonna LIVE long enough to find your home."  
  
Just then, the two heard a door creak open, and footsteps walk down the corridor. Several guards stopped outside their cell, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Baku, henchman. Your time to see the Regent has come" one said.  
  
"Its Zidane! And I'm not a henchman!" shouted Zidane.  
  
"Does it look like I care? Boys, take them away."  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think? How many of you knew that about Tantalus? I did some looking up, and made up a reason for why they were called that. But Tantalus' do exist. Anyway. Next chapter, Baku and Zidane are brought before Regent Cid, whilst Marcus and co have one heck of a night out! 


	6. 5 guys, a girl and an air cab

Wow! Another long chapter, I'm on a roll! And I'm sorry to tell all of you who reviewed, but this story is coming to a close. After this, they're should only be two more chapters to go. But I'm thinking of doing a prequel. You know, Zidane's life BEFORE he came to Linblum. Let me know what you think!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Hic* "Yo pops, more ale over here!" Marcus shouted.  
  
"Yeah. And six more specials" cheered Cinna.  
  
  
  
After realising where their 'beloved' leader was, Tantalus had headed towards the bar. And after almost two straight hours of eating and drinking, it was amazing any of them were still standing.  
  
Ruby groaned. She wasn't used to the boy's idea of a good time. "Cinna, make that five specials. I don't think I can face anything else."  
  
"Who said they were for you?" asked Cinna, as the six plates were deposited in front of him by the waitress, and proceeded to eat."  
  
Pops shook his head as he put the drinks down. "This is your last round, and then you're out of here! If Lindblum police catch me serving ale to underaged kids, they'll shut me down for sure."  
  
*hic* "That's okay" giggled Blank, drinking down his. "We won't tell them were underage."  
  
"Blank, not one of you is over 12 years old! I don't care how good an actor you are, they'll know!"  
  
"He's right darlins" sighed Ruby. "We should ah be getting back now."  
  
"But the night is still young!" complained Benero.  
  
"Party!" shrieked Genero.  
  
"And I haven't finished eating" grumbled Cinna, munching through his fourth special.  
  
Pops looked at Ruby. "It looks like you're going to need to persuade them . . ." he said.  
  
  
  
Ruby punched her right hand into her left palm. "Okay . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Lindblum had a high population of homeless people. Rivalled only by Treno. Several of them had gathered round a fire just round the corner of the bar, when the heard an almighty crash.  
  
Glancing round the corner, several more crashes were heard, along with unusual phrases . . .  
  
  
  
"I SAID were ah going!"  
  
"I didn't mean it. Of course we're going. Honest!"  
  
"Save the food!"  
  
"I have ten gil on Ruby!"  
  
"I'll have five on my bro . . . ouch, make that 2 gil."  
  
"W . . .wait. Why is she coming over here? Ghah! Ruby don't!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the bar door opened, and a herd of unusual characters dashed out the door, tripping one another. Staggering to their feet, they bolted down the road, closely pursued by a girl with green/blue hair.  
  
"Y'all come back here!"  
  
  
  
The men watched until the girl was out of site, then turned back to their fire.  
  
"Baku must be in the dungeons again," one of them said.  
  
"At least he's got Ruby around to keep them in tow" another said. "She may not be that great a thief, but she has a great right hook."  
  
Everyone murmered in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Whilst Ruby was showing Tantalus the meaning of girl power, Baku and Zidane were facing the four guards come to sentence them.  
  
"Baku" Zidane whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They took our weapons, so how are we going to fight our way out?"  
  
Baku smiled. "We're not."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
Zidane watched in shock as the man raised his hands. "Okay, I'll come quietly" he said, and allowed himself to be cuffed and led out.  
  
The head guard turned to Zidane. "And what about you?"  
  
Zidane scowled. "Hell no! I'm not going anywhere without a fight. And with that he lunged at the guard.  
  
It was a fruitless attempt. He was unarmed, and the guard was four times his size. In two minutes, the three guards were marching Baku up to the throne room, followed by their captain, who was carrying a writhing Zidane by the tail.  
  
* * *  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Blank, dragging himself along the street.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well ah don't know about the rest of yew, but ahm going home. And since y'all were complaining about being tired an all only 2 hours ago, ah'd suggest yew went two."  
  
"But that's sooo dull darlin" mimicked Marcus, still very drunk. "Lets at least dew somethin to finish the night aff."  
  
Blank and Cinna collasped on each other, laughing at Marcus prancing around and mimicking (badly) Ruby's accent. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't think it was that funny.  
  
"Fahn, what does the Lord of the Drink wanna dew?" she asked, hands on hips.  
  
Marcus put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Lets . . . ride an air cab!"  
  
"What!" asked Blank, obviously expecting him to say something a little more outrageous.  
  
"We ride aircabs all the time yo" complained Benero.  
  
"Yeah" Marcus grinned cockily. "But not on the outside . . ."  
  
"Ah, don't follow yew," said Ruby, getting a little worried at the faces surrounding her, filled with smiles and "Oh yeah."  
  
"You'll see," said Marcus mysteriously, and the boys took off into the night. Ruby sighed, and trudged after them. "Hope come ah juss know ahm gonna to regret this . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Regent Cid frowned as Baku and Zidane were taken to the throne room, Zidane still wriggling.  
  
"Let. Me. GO!" he shouted, taking blind punches at his captor.  
  
Regent Cid looked at his men. "Release them" he ordered.  
  
Confused, the three guards holding Baku let go. The captain did the same, promptly letting go of Zidane's tail, and letting him fall to the ground on his head.  
  
"Should I thank him? Or sock him in the jaw?" growled Zidane, shakily getting to his feet, and turning to face the Regent.  
  
  
  
The Regent motioned to the door. "Leave us."  
  
"B . . . but sir."  
  
"Leave."  
  
  
  
As the confused guards left the room, the Regent turned to face Baku. Smiling, he walked down the steps from his throne.  
  
"Back AGAIN Baku? I was starting to think you'd gone straight" joked Regent Cid.  
  
"HAH HAH! As if" replied Baku.  
  
Zidane's brain went into overload as the thief and Regent talked. Just what exactly was going on?  
  
  
  
Finally, the Regent seemed to notice Zidane. "And who's this? He doesn't look familiar. New member?" he asked, looking down at the boy. Zidane's tail twitched in annoyance.  
  
Baku snorted. "Yeah right. This kids an independent, new in town. Wouldn't let him into Tantalus with a ten foot pole!"  
  
The Regent grinned cockily. "Funny, I seem to remember you saying that about another one of your members. Cinna, wasn't it?"  
  
"That's a completely different story!" defended Baku.  
  
"Uh, can I but in?" piped up a voice.  
  
Both men looked down at the tailed thief standing beside them.  
  
"I'm no nuthin about nobles and such like, except what they keep in their wallets, but I DO know that he's meant to be sentencing us to beheading or something. So why are you two acting like old friends?"  
  
The two stared at the boy, and burst out laughing.  
  
"I.I see. You're right, he is new around here!" chortled Cid.  
  
"Of course he is. Why do you think he was trying to escape?"  
  
Zidane visibly drooped at the reaction. What was so funny?  
  
Finally, the two composed themselves, and faced the boy.  
  
"I should probably let you in on a secret Zidane" Baku said. "You see, me and Cid over here have been friends since we were kids!"  
  
"eh?"  
  
The Regent took over. "I used to sneak out of the castle when I was young. I met Baku, and we've been friends ever since."  
  
"That's why I've been around after being arrested so many times" Baku explained. "I saved this guy's hind more times than he can count."  
  
The Regent laughed. "Granted, I still have to punish you. One night in the dungeons, then out in the morning."  
  
Then the Regent frowned. "Unfortunately, I cant say the same for your friend here."  
  
"Oh great" thought Zidane. "I see where this is going . . ."  
  
"He stole the Falcon Claw. That's an artifact that once stolen, is practically an automatic life sentence in Hilda's eyes. If he was one of your boys, maybe I'd be able to swing something, but . . ."  
  
Baku suddenly felt something jump behind his leg. Looking down, he saw Zidane, paled and obviously frightened. It was different from the face he'd had when he'd first hid there. Baku had a feeling the boy had never gotten himself this deep.  
  
"Oh come on Cid" Baku said to his old friend. "You're the regent. Surely you can let him go this once."  
  
Zidane looked up at the man. If he'd thought he was confused before, this new turn of events had him inside out. He'd conned Baku, put him and his boys through a day of torture, and now he was trying to help him out? The more he tried to understand Baku, the more confused he got.  
  
He returned himself to the conversation. Baku was as close to pleading as he could get, and the Regent seemed to be wavering.  
  
"Just tell her it was one of my boy's that got the wrong information. And is going to be severely dealt with by yours truly."  
  
The Regent groaned. "You owe me Baku . . ." he warned.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane looked up at his saviour. "So I'm off the hook?"  
  
"Yeah" said Baku. "This time."  
  
"Wh . . ."  
  
"Don't start asking me why okay? I just don't think a punk at your age should be spending the rest of his life in a dungeon. Especially with so much potential. By the way, if you don't put my wallet back in the next five seconds, I'm going to leave you here to rot anyways."  
  
Zidane gasped, as he hid the leathery pouch behind his back. "How did you . . ."  
  
Cid laughed. "Boy, Baku remembers each time he was conned. If you've done it before, it wont work again. He knows how you'll do it."  
  
Zidane looked up at the donkey eared man with new admiration. Silently, he handed the pouch back.  
  
  
  
Just then, the door opened, and a rather embarrassed guard came in. "Uh sir?"  
  
"If you want to know what to do with them, take them to the dungeon, and release them in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir, but uh, that wasn't what I needed to see you about Regent" the guard stuttered.  
  
  
  
The Regent frowned. "What then?"  
  
"It seems we have a slight . . . problem, involving several youngsters and an air cab . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yahoo!" shrieked Blank, holding on to the roof of the air cab with one hand. "This was you're best idea yet bro!"  
  
"Why thank you very much" laughed Marcus, as the wind blew in his face. His idea was one he'd wanted to try ever since he'd came to Lindblum. That night, Tantalus had snuck into the Air cab building, stolen one, and left Benero and Genero to steer. The rest of them had promptly jumped onto the roof of the cab, and were flying about, at unthinkable speeds. It was better than a Gargant! However, one of them didn't think it was that enjoyable."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! Marcus! Are you trying to kill us all?" shrieked Ruby, clinging to the roof for dear life. "That's it, when I get off this thing, I'm gonna rip you in two!"  
  
"Aw, stop being such a worry wart!" shouted Cinna. "Look, no hands!"  
  
Ruby groaned and closed her eyes, and started mumbling something. Marcus winced at the language. Okay, maybe his idea was suicidal, but he definitely didn't deserve that."  
  
* * *  
  
At the controls, Benero and Genero were having an argument over whose turn it was to drive (It was Benero's, in case you were wondering). It had been fairly polite, until Benero punched Genero in the jaw. Then the two of them ran into the riders part of the Air Cab, seemingly forgetting the fact that no one was left driving the Cab.  
  
* * *  
  
On the outside, Marcus felt the Air Cab jolt out of control, and head towards the outer wall of Linblum. Blank looked into the cab, to see what was happening, and saw no one at the controls. He looked back at the others, and Ruby's next word summarised it for all of them.  
  
"JUMP!"  
  
Ruby, Marcus, and Cinna leapt off the Cab, landing on a nearby building. Blank, deciding he couldn't leave the bickering brothers, pried open the cab door, and ran into the cockpit. He grabbed the two by their collars, and leapt out. Fortunately, the cab had been losing height, and the jump wasn't bone shattering. Still, all three of them collasped, paralysed, as the cab crashed into the wall.  
  
  
  
The group ran off, just as the guards reached the explosion. The wall they had hit, had been built to survive blasts like this, and they're was barely a scratch on it. The six looked on in silence at the burning hull of the cab. Finally, Ruby broke the silence.  
  
"NOW can we go home?"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well what did you think? I didn't mean to start the story with the other members of Tantalus, but it sort of just . . . happened. As for the friendship between Cid and Baku, It made sense to me cause they seemed to be good friends in the game, and hung out a lot after the kidnapping. Anyway, next chapter, Baku goes back to an exhausted Tantalus, and Zidane plans to leave Lindblum. Coming up soon, and should be pretty long if this streak keeps up. I don't know what I'm on, but I'm getting more of it! ^_^ 


	7. The end of the monkeys tale

Well here it is! The last chapter! (I KNOW I said it would be 2, but I kind of stuck two together. Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for another final fantasy fanfiction, cause I'm running against a blank wall over here. And thanks to loyal fans of TToT, sparks, Ravyn, Aquarius Mistress, gold mageand everyone else for reviewing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Freedom!" shouted Zidane, as he ran out into the square and kissed the ground. "There has never been a more beautiful word!"  
  
Baku smiled at the kids worship. He'd behaved almost the exact same way the first time he'd been locked up.  
  
Finally, the boy composed himself, and walked up to Baku. Smiling, he stuck his hand out.  
  
"Well, it was nice getting to know you Baku" he said to the older man. "You obviously have this town in the palm of your hand."  
  
Baku laughed, and shook the boys hand. "Thanks for the compliment, but you have a good few tricks up your sleeve too."  
  
Zidane smiled again, and put his hands behind his head. "Well . . . I guess I should leave Lindblum soon. Ah well, I had a good run for forty eight hours or so."  
  
Baku frowned. "You're leaving already?"  
  
Zidane looked at the leader. "Course. You did me a favour in there, now I'm gonna return it by getting the heck out of here!"  
  
  
  
As the boy turned to leave, Baku shouted, "Hey, Zidane."  
  
The boy looked back quizzically.  
  
"What on earth am I doing?" thought Baku. "Only yesterday I was ready to rip this kid in two, now I'm . . ." his thoughts were cut off by the tailed thief.  
  
"What? You have something to say?"  
  
Baku sighed. "Don't ask me why I'm doing this, but . . ." he sighed again. "How would you like to join Tantalus?"  
  
Zidane just stared. "Seriously?"  
  
Baku nodded. "The guys might not like it at first, but they'll come round. You have a lot of talent, as both a thief and an actor, but not a lot of tact. Without me watching your back, you'd never have got out of there alive!"  
  
Zidane raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who was it that grabbed me at the air cab station? And besides, I'm an escape artist. They wouldn't have held me for long."  
  
"HAH HAH! I forgot how stubborn you are. Anyway, yes or no?" Baku asked, cutting to the chase.  
  
  
  
Zidane seemed to think it over for a moment, then shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. I think I need to go it alone for a little longer."  
  
Baku shrugged. "Can't say I didn't try?"  
  
Zidane ran off, one hand raised behind him, waving goodbye. "Maybe we'll meet again!" he shouted.  
  
Baku shook his head, and headed in the direction of the Tantalus hideout. "How come I know that when I walk in there, the boys are gonna be collasped in a variety of positions, with a hangover larger than Burmecia and Dali put together. I know it must have been them with the air cab. Only Marcus or Blank could come up with a scheme like that. Speaking of Marcus, I'm sure he will be hastily trying to hide the fact that they spent all the money in the chest . . . wait a minute!"  
  
Baku stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I never got our stuff back from Zidane. Damn! I just hope I can get to the bar before he leaves!"  
  
* * *  
  
Baku bolted down the streets at a speed thought impossible for a man his size. Roughly pushing people out the way, he slammed open the bar door, and shouted.  
  
"ZIDANE!!!"  
  
"You're not going to get answer Baku" said a voice. "Monkey boy left a few minutes ago. Said he wasn't coming back."  
  
Baku turned to the barman. Groaning, he sat a the bar and put his head down. "Nothing ever goes right for me. . . pops, give me something hard will ya."  
  
To Baku's surprise, the man shook his head. "Sorry Baku, not till you pay you tab."  
  
"Tab?"  
  
Pops shoved a bill by Baku. The man winced at the price, pocketed it, and walked to the door.  
  
"No money on you?" enquired the barman.  
  
"Not for that kind of bill" answered the leader of Tantalus. "Besides, I have a few preteens to . . . educate. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh" moaned Blank, lying on his bed. "Someone please kill me."  
  
"I don't know what's worse" said Marcus, drinking down strong black coffee. "This migrane, or the fact that any minute now, Baku's gonna come waltzing in."  
  
"The Baku thing" replied Cinna, clutching his head. "Uh, Ruby, why are there three of you?"  
  
"Will ahll you boys juss pull yoursells together?" Ruby said, hands on hips. She had drunk less than the others, and seemed to be almost fine.  
  
She turned to Benero and Genero, who were huddled in a corner, under a blanket. "And what's with yew two?"  
  
"I . . .in sh. . .shock" said Benero.  
  
"Fr.from a. . .air cab r. . . ride" finished Genero.  
  
"Oh give mah strength!" moaned the girl.  
  
Just then, the door to the hideout opened, and Baku's frame was silohuetted against the sun.  
  
"Hello boys" he said. "I just came from the bar, after hearing about a certain incident with an air cab . . ."  
  
"Oh look is that the time" shouted Ruby, glancing at the clock. "I must be off." She made it past the doorway before Baku caught the back of her dress, and dragged her inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, the beggars of Lindblum were given entertainment. This time though, Ruby wasn't the one dishing it out. . .  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOIN?"  
  
"Uh, seizing the moment?"  
  
"Baku calm down. No. NONONONONONO! Don't throw that! NOOOO!"  
  
"Ah Knew we shoulda juss stayed home!"  
  
"See! This is why we need a secret exit in the hideout. But NOOOO, we can only have one on the theatre ship. "Ghah!"  
  
"Wow, Baku's stronger than he looks."  
  
"That bed's never gonna look the same again."  
  
"It's the Bandersnatch all over again! Help!"  
  
"Baku must be home" one of the homeless supplied.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, and walked on, ignoring the crashes and yells coming from the theatre district.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right. What did you get?" asked a calmer Baku. After the morning . . . discipline. He had sent Tantalus out for the whole day, to steal everything they could, after the recent disaster with the chest. He'd also had them search for Zidane, but the kid had been true to his word. He'd gotten his tail out of there as fast as he could.  
  
"Hah hah! 500 gil and a feathered hat" laughed Blank. "Beat that bro."  
  
"Gladly. How does two tent, eight phoenix downs and an elixer sound" replied Marcus. "I've drank my weight in coffee this morning and am hyped up to my highest potential!  
  
"Yeah, well check this out" butted in Cinna.  
  
Baku looked over their wares. "Good job. I didn't expect you to get so much. Especially after last nights events." Baku shot a look in Marcus' direction. The boy in question lowered his head to the ground.  
  
Baku collected the stolen items, and locked them back in the trunk. "All right, lights out runts. I think we all need a good nights sleep."  
  
"Amen" sighed Ruby.  
  
* * *  
  
Cinna was the first to wake. His eyes flickered open when he heard a small thud in the next room. He tried to hug his Garnet Doll, only to remember it was gone. So he did the next best thing. Started to wake up those braver than him.  
  
"Blank. Hey, wake up Blank" he said, nudging the boy. "You two Marcus."  
  
"Uh, what?" groaned the boy, opening his eyes.  
  
Cinna motioned to the next room. "There's something in the main room." Just then, Ruby came in, rubbing her eyes and yawning, followed by Baku, Genero, and Benero.  
  
"Oh good, you ahll awake" she said. "You heard that thud too darlins?"  
  
"Cinna did" replied Marcus.  
  
Ruby frowned. "So it wasn't one of us?"  
  
Baku groaned. "So much for a good nights sleep" he said. "Well, lets find out what it is. Most probably it's a cat. Come on."  
  
The group slid into the front room, hiding in the shadows. Their eyes widened as they saw a figure, swathed in a dark cloak, opening their chest. Quickly, he put his hand in several times, putting his hand in his bag after each one."  
  
As he stood up, Baku lunged at the figure, and grabbed him. But, as he lifted the figure up, and Benero and Genero lit the candles, he was hit with a very familiar voice . . .  
  
"Hey, let. Me. Go! Don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
Frowning, Marcus pulled off the cloak, revealing a young boy with messy blonde hair, and a rather ticked off expression. Though he had right to be. Baku was holding him by his tail.  
  
"Zidane!" they shouted together.  
  
"I thought you said he left town!" said Blank, crossing his arms.  
  
"He must have thought we were stupid, trying to steal from us again!" shouted Cinna.  
  
Zidane looked worried. "NO! Its not like that. . ."  
  
Blank looked at Marcus. "You ready to pound him bro?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"AH don't believe it! Here's my anklet!"  
  
The group (including Baku and Zidane) turned in the direction of the voice. It was Ruby's. And she had just pulled something from the chest.  
  
"Ah thought Zidane stole it" she said.  
  
Zidane smiled, and crossed his arms, still upside down. "I did."  
  
Curious, the rest of the group peered into the trunk, and their eyes widened at what they saw.  
  
"Princess Garnet!" shrieked Cinna, grabbing a doll from the trunk and hugging it wildly. "That's meant to be the princess" asked Zidane. "Please. She's way prettier in person."  
  
"Hey, here's my Namingway card" said Blank, lifting the card.  
  
"And all our money!" chorused Benero and Genero.  
  
Baku looked at the boy in shock. He swung his head to Marcus, who was looking in the boy's bag. Apart from some food, a little gil and a few unknown items, it was empty.  
  
"You came back. . . to return our things?" gaped Baku. "We thought you left."  
  
  
  
Zidane looked embarrased. "To be honest, I did. I got as far as Gizmaluke's Grotto before a weakness I didn't know I had showed up."  
  
"Weakness?"  
  
Zidane smiled. "Conscience. You helped me out, and since you asked me to stay, leaving didn't seem to repay you for it. So I came back, and waited till all of you were asleep, which is a feat in itself." He turned to Marcus. "Just how much coffee did you drink anyway?"  
  
Ruby smiled. "An there I was thinkin' you were juss another boy with no manners."  
  
Zidane winked at her, and turned to Baku. "Think you can let me down now?"  
  
Baku did. And as Zidane brushed himself down, he picked up his bag.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm off again, but for real this time."  
  
As he headed to the door, he heard Baku.  
  
"Too bad. You'd make one heck of a member of Tantalus."  
  
Zidane turned, and saw the rest of Tantalus gaping at the man.  
  
"Boss! Him? In Tantalus?" shouted Marcus. "He's naïve, he's rude, he has no respect for anyone. . ."  
  
"At least he doesn't rack up large bills at the bar" snapped Baku.  
  
"Earlier comments retracted!"  
  
Baku turned his attention back to Zidane. "Why don't you stay. Just for tonight. God only knows what's hanging outside the town after dark."  
  
Zidane frowned. "Okay, I guess. But only if everyone else is okay with it. I don't need someone glaring at me all night."  
  
Baku turned to the young members. "Well?"  
  
Blank shrugged. "Its okay with me."  
  
"Same here" said Cinna, still clutching his doll.  
  
"As long ahs he stays outta mah room, we'll get on juss fahn" commented Ruby.  
  
"I'm too tired to care" muttered Marcus.  
  
"He can have Zenero's old bed" piped Benero and Genero.  
  
Baku smiled. "Well, looks like its settled. This way."  
  
Zidane paused before following. "Just remember, this is just for tonight" he said, and followed the group.  
  
9 years later . . .  
  
Alexandria was just on the horizon, and Baku was admiring the view before having to help the others land the large Theatre Ship. They'd never had to pull something this big off before. Its not everyday you're asked by an old friend to kidnap Princess Garnet of Alexandria.  
  
"Hey Boss!" shouted a cocky voice.  
  
Baku turned to see Zidane walk up to him, a smug grin plastered on his face. He joined Baku in watching the view.  
  
"Didn't see you as someone who watches scenery" Baku told the boy.  
  
Zidane smiled. "I'm not. But just knowing that I'm about to spend a long time on the same airship as Princess Garnet, well, I have to do SOMETHING to pass the time!"  
  
Baku laughed. "Nine years, and you haven't changed a bit! At least Blank's started to make himself useful by getting maps and keeping Marcus out of the Ale. But you're still that annoying, skirt chasing, toddler that had the misfortune of running into Tantalus."  
  
"Hey, why mess with what works" the tailed thief answered. Nine years had passed since Zidane had taken him up on the offer of staying the night, and for some reason, he had never truly left. Friendships had flourished between him and the other members, who had long forgotten their original anger at the boy. Granted, Baku thought he was gone for good four years ago, when the postponed search of his hometown had finally become too much, and he had left to find it. He reappeared a year later, apparently none the worse for wear. Baku had beat him badly when he'd come back, mainly because he'd been worried sick about the boy. He'd never admit it, but Zidane had gotten closer to him than any other member of Tantalus.  
  
  
  
Zidane watched eagerly as the Theatre ship started to descend. "Aw man, I cant wait. And I hear the soldiers of Alexandria are all girls too. Beatrix, their captain, is meant to be a real looker!"  
  
Baku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you should be thanking me for this opportunity. Cid wasn't kidding when he said I owed him one. I agreed to do this trip for nothing!"  
  
Zidane shrugged. "It wont be nothing if me and the princess hit it off. I can see it now . . ."  
  
Baku snorted. "HAH! Yeah right. The princess wouldn't even give YOU the time of day. Besides, Blanks more her type. Speaking of which, I should probably help him and Cinna land this thing. You should get your tail in there too."  
  
As Baku walked into the ship, Zidane looked at the towering castle, and its sword-like centrepiece. How long had it been since he was last in Alexandria? Before he'd met up with Tantalus. Either way, this job would be one of a kind.  
  
"Zidane!" shouted Baku.  
  
Sighing, the teen dragged himself from the railing, and headed into the ship.  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? Good? Brilliant? Should be burned and have all copies destroyed? Believe me, I wanna know. And since your finished reading this, you might want to check out my original fanfiction, Guardian. Just a thought ^_^ 


End file.
